A Wish Come True
by kkLittleRed
Summary: A bullied girl finally has her wish come true. She meets her sapphire blue knight in furry armor. A one shot for Sonic the hedgehog.


This is a story of a girl who meets our favorite blue hedgehog hero. A hero she looked up to and thought was just a character in a T.V show, a video game, and a movie. She gets a chance no one esle does, to meet her knight in sapphire blue armor. This girls name, is Trinity. Trinity Spirit Garcia.

Trinity's P.O.V

I fell against the ground with a grunt. Making sure to turn around to my front to keep my back pack from getting squished.

"Dumb bitch. No wonder why no body likes you. Your always protecting that idiotic bag of yours" Tracie exclaimed, acid in her tone.

"I bet she learned all her fighting skills from that dumb TV show she watches. What was it called? Sonic dicks?" Abbie said. The six bullies laughed. I growled and swung out my foot. Hillary stopped my leg by kicking my side. I gasped and started coughing, the wind knocked out of me. I tried to take in even breathes, but was once again kicked in the side. I flew into the side of the hostess factory. My back slammed into the wall, though my back pack cushioning the hit slightly.

I fell to the ground. Pain flowing through my body like a tidal wave. I coughed on to the ground, leaving blood spots. My sides were on fire that it hurt to breathe. Tears flowed down my face. The snobs left laughing, leaving me there to willow in my pain.

~Sonic~ I thought as I grabbed my bag. I opened the zipper to see my Sonic plush doll unscathed. I sighed with relief. Painfully I sat up against the building and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hugged my sonic plush to my chest as more tears flowed down my cheeks. I cried and cried, only wishing one thing, though knowing it would never come true no matter how hard I tried, or how hard I believed.

~I wish you were real. I wish you were here with me, to keep me safe, to help me when I needed it, to be there to comfort me, to be my friend, but most of all, to be my hero. ~ I thought as more tears flowed down my face, not noticing one land on my plush doll's for head.

I stood up, grabbed my bag, sonic doll, and walked home. I was stupid to think my wish would come true. They never did. Why should they? I was just a stupid bully targeted 18 year old girl. A freak who has no friends and spends most of her time watching a made up franchise that revolves around a blue hedgehog that can run faster than the speed of sound. Even if he was real why would he pay attention to me when he could just save the world and be its hero.

I sighed. Those girls were right. I was a nobody. A wannabe girl who wants to live in a fairy tale.

I grabbed my iPod and played my favorite Sonic quote from the 2006 game.

"Smile. Your smile... that's all I need"

I smiled. That's all Sonic wanted from Elise, was a smile. The 2006 game is one of my favorites. It always has been.

A loud whistle suddenly cut through the air. My head whipped up and I looked around for the source. I knew that whistle. Sonic did the same thing in the Sonic X series episode 27 " Pure Chaos". Still no sign of the source of the whistle. My hope died. I put my iPod away and kept walking. Suddenly a strong gust of wind whipped past me. Blowing my hair everywhere. The hold on my plush toy slipped, allowing it to fly out of my hands. Panic went through me.

"SONIC!" I yelped running after my toy.

(Elsewhere)

The blue blur himself heard the cry and flew up into a tree, watching the young teenager run after a doll of himself. Finally the wind that he made stopped and the doll fell to the ground. The girl ran over and picked it up. She wiped off all the dirt ad looked around.

~Probably looking for me~ he thought. Though now that he thought of it he looked the girl over.

She had blonde hair and brown eyes. Her skin tone was a light tan. The shirt she's wearing is a black long sleeve that goes over both shoulders. She wore bell bottom jeans that were dark blue with light in the middle. Her black boots barely showing. When she rose her right arm on her hand was a birthmark shaped like a phoenix. The wings wrapped around her wrist while the head laid in the middle of her palm. For some reason his heart was telling him to protect her. He smirked.

"Well, if my hearts telling me to then I might as well follow it" he said.

(Trinity)

"Was that? No. He's not real." I whispered. I turned around and kept walking.

"Over there!"

I turned around to see the bullies again. My eyes widened. They started to run toward me. I whipped around and ran. They were right behind me. I had to run faster.

"Just keep your head up and run!" Sonic's voice ran through my head. It was like he was running right beside me. I smiled and did just that. I could hear the girls behind me get farther away. I did it! I out ran the bullies! I laughed and kept going, not once losing my grip on my Sonic plushie.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" I said, though not the only one who said it. To my complete surprise, right beside me, was my hero. My idol, my knight in shining armor, my crush ever since I got sucked into being a fan. Sonic the hedgehog.

Due to not paying attention I tripped and flew forward. Sonic reached out to grab me though for me to only take him down with me. We rolled forward a few times then stopped. We sat up and looked at each other only to start laughing. My hair was all over the place, while Sonic's quills were messed up.

Sonic flattened out his quills as I kept giggling. Once he finished I messed them up again then stuck my tongue out at him playfully. Sonic snorted and tackled me to the ground. He started to tickle me like no tomorrow. I squealed and got away. Sonic followed trying to tickle me. I escaped behind a tree and kept silent. Sonic stopped and looked around, trying to find me. I crept up behind him and tackled him though missing completely because of his speed. Finally I just laid against the ground and looked at the clouds in the sky. Sonic sat down and laid next to me. I bit my lip and took a chance. I cuddled up next to him and put my head on his chest.

He moved his arm that way it went across my back. I smiled.

"You know even though we were together for a short time, it feels like we knew each other longer. And when I first saw you, for some reason my heart called out to you. Though I'm glad. I would have never met my future girl friend" Sonic said to me. I looked up in surprise only to be captured into a passionate, loving kiss. We broke apart.

"I love you Trinity"

"I love you too Sonic"

(Trinity got her fairy tale after all.)


End file.
